The Awakening
by ambulanceMURDER
Summary: It used to be about caring for others, Now it is about survival.Tsumetai, Rachel, Karen and Vitalie will experience death in every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**The Awakening.**

Disclaimer-I do not own teh horror movies.I wish.Some fat rich guy in Hollywood owns 'em.Actually Zack Snyder owns Dawn of the Dead '04 and Someone else owns Shaun of the Dead.

A/N-My friends and I are in this story.Mweh, We kick ass and you KNOW IT! DAMN RIGHT!

Summary-Six teens escape havoc of their college to shelter and cower in the safeness of two joined malls, While the undead thrash about outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One-A normal day, Birds chirping, Zombies running havoc and eating people...Wait..Zombies?.**

"Whazzat?"Rachel grunted,Sitting up in bed.The pounding at the door grew louder."Dumbasses,"Tsumetai perked up from a bed on the ground, but nethertheless he stood up,got his .49 Mag. from the closet on the opposite side of the room.And walked over,held the gun at the ready and unlocked the door.Nikki stood there,Her hair bloodied as her body was, her clothes tattered and torn with blood,her cheek was torn on the right side revealing warm gushing blood and the white of the bones beneath.

Half her arm was missing. Dry blood splattered on her body.She hissed and lunged."HOLY SHIT!"It was like Tsu got a basin of ice water poured on him.He shot her in the chest.Zombie Nikki staggered back for a few brief moments before jumping at him.He shot a bullet straight through her forehead.Blood spattered on him.He slammed the door shut and locked the door.

"What zeh fuck wazzat,"Karen peeped out from under her covers.She had woken from the gunshots.

Karen rolled her eyes,Flicking on the TV.the news was on showing Hudson Mack.'Good ol' Hudson Mack'She thought,She had snaked out of her bed and was staring intently at the screen.There was zombies behind him,Pulling apart a little girl.It was horrific.

"There is some kind of infection spreading,It is what everyone calles 'Zombies' A bullet in the dead or a whack with a hard blunt object in the brain would kill them...Er...Have them Re-die or become un-animated.Stay in your houses,Do not try to contact loved ones.They may be one of them..Board up the windows and the doors and keep your food and water safe,Eat and drink sparingly for we do not know how lond these creatured will roam.Do not go to school or work.If you are at work,Shut down the shot or company immediately and lock all doors and windows.Get all the objects that could be used as bats and staffs and use your guns.If you are going there which we highly do not recommend,Keep safe.Please."

A zombie jumped on him and the camcorder crashed to the ground,The screen cracked.There were rapid footsteps of the camera man running away and the zombies chasing after him.A loud shriek was heard and the TV gave into static.

They watched, jaws agape.Rachel was the first one that recovered from petrification.She toosed open the closet, threw out all the junk and opened the secret door.She took out the secret hoard.She tossed the cricket bat to Karen.And a .45 Caliber SMG for herself.Tsu had already had his .49 Magnum.Rachel got a .45 SMG for Karen too.

All of them got their backpacks and stuffed them with Ammo and foot and a couple bottles of water."Keys,"Tsumetai said."WHAT?"Rachel jumped up."You're not gonna crash mah new Black Hummer are you?"At that point Tsumetai open the window curtains with his hand that wasn't grasping the weapon.

The Black Steel Hummer below was covered in blood. Zombies chased after a person on the streets,The person tripped over a corpse on the ground,Fell and was torn and eaten by the Zombies.

The remains animated and rose.Tsumetai let the drapes down and turned."Use up all the space in your bags for ammo.We do not need food."He instructed.

The others did what they were told.When Tsu ordered something, You had to do it.Each took turns going into the washroom to get changed.Karen came out in a black t-shirt that says 'Zombified' on it and a pair of torn, black jeans,A pair of black and red sneakers, smudged mascara still stayed from yesterday.She applied quick dark purple lipstick and came out in 5 minutes flat.Tsu changed into a pair of dark blue torn jeans,black tank top and a pair of sneakers.

His rubber bracelets were on the nighttable and he slipped them on along with his five black wristwarmers.Karen slipped on her rubber black and red armband too,her silver charm bracelet,her cat collar and her black wristwarmer with a white skull on bones embroidered on it.

"Ready,"They said.Karen picked up her .45 SMG and walked to the door.Their backpacks were slung on their backs.Karen opened the door, Cautiously.She looked left and right the hallway."Check the dorms if there are any more survivors,"Rachel whispered."What!"Tsu replied."This is is college! There could be rooms of these...Things."Karen snapped back.

"Who has most knowledge of these goes first,"Rachel whispered."I watched Dawn of the Dead, I own Shaun of the Dead back home in England,Resident Evil-Apocalypse,"Karen checked the doors out in the hall.The first one she saw had a bloody handprint on the wooden door."Jesus christ on effin fire!Ella?"

She turned the bloody brass worn door-knob, Her senses alert,The door opened a crack,She kicked it fully open,It protested loudly with a creak of a haunting demeanor.She stepped in,The others still quarreling in the doorway of their dorm.A zombie suddenly flipped out of midair and lunged on her,It had a torn off nose,Torn blue sweatshirt,Its organs showing,a pair of black shorts.He lunged,His hair half-torn off.She shrieked,

Dropping the gun and the bat, It fell with soft 'Thunks' on the bloody mat.A gunshot fired and the animated corpse fell, revealing the white walls stained red with brains and blood.

Karen picked up her weapon and swung around, Rachel stood at the door, Her gun still poised,A look of triumph on her face."Oh my dear fucking jesus christ on fire, You saved my ass, Rachel!"'Karen went to thank her friend.

Rachel tossed the keys over to Tsume who pocketed them, They walked into the elevator, Tsu pressed the Floor one button with the end of his magnum,The lighted numbers above the heavy metal doors flicked to the ones after it until it reached Floor 1.

They lived on the 10th floor, It was a huge college.Rachel and Karen and Tsu aimed their guns, ready to shoot.Karen held her Cricket bats on her belts, Floor One.

The big steel doors opened,The coast was clear yet the teens still kept their weapons up,"Thank Gawd we are still alive,Tsu hoarsely whispered.

They took one step at a times,To the big steel double doors,Karen pushed the door open gently but the door wouldn't go farther than a few inches,She looked down and was almost petrificated.

There was their teacher for math,stomach torn open,organs strewed about,missing arm, eyeballs gone,bottom jaw torn off,"Lets go before he..Er...Re-animates, Shall we?"Rachel whispered,voice shaking.They slid through the small door crack and looked about.

There was three zombies near the black steel hummer and another five at the oppisite side of the parking lot,Karen ran,Attracting the zombies attention she ran rapidly "Head to the Car!"She almost got into the clutches of a zombie dude,Whipping out her cricket bat, She hit the other one down in the head.The other zombies were stumblig towards them,The others had already gotten in and by teh time she got into the back Tsume had the engine on.

"That was some CRAZY shit!"Rachel grunted from the front of the car,Tsu had pulled the lever to R and started to reverse,Hitting several zombies that had just flooded into the streets.

"Tsu, I thanks you for convincing me to buy this hunk of steel,"Rachel looked out the window that had a bloody hand print on it,"This 'Hunk of steel' is saving our asses,"Tsu growled a reply.

"What is your obsession with asses?"Karen lurched back as a zombie hit the side window.Vitalie remained silent of pretrification.A head hit the dashboard,"HOLY SHIT DON'T LOOK FORWARD!"Karen shrieked,unwarningly and unlike herself.'Damn they just had to look,' It was Rachel's turn to scream, The head...was...The ever-so-nice pizza delivery man that had came to their dorm yesterday.He was still wearing his pizza hat so the riot must've broken out at night.

His blue eyes wide with shock,Tsu made a sharp turn,causing the head to fall off yet still leaving a huge smear of blood in his pass."The mall!"Karen poked at the glass window with a long,black varnished nail,causing a small tapping.The joined malls was just around the corner.

Tsumetai made a sharp turn, They nearly flew and hit their heads on the top of the car."Oh man,"Vitalie groaned, Tsume screeched to a sharp turn,They bashed their doors open and sprinted like hell to the back,"The back door is almost always unlocked,"Tsu gasped for breath,Karen nearly collided head first into a zombie but she had brought up her bat just in time.

Blood splattered her clothes,Adding to the blood that was already there. Tsu was nearby fending off a naked zombie chick (A/N-For some reason they are always in the movies. oo;;)A loud gun crack split the air and Tsu ran back to Rachel and Karen.Karen returned."HOLY MOTHER EFFERZ,"They heard a wierd woman screaming and they raced towards the back.

"Open, Damn it!"Tsu slammed the door."There must be someone inside! The lock is spoilt!"Karen growled.Rachel whipped out a shotgun from her backpack and shot the door.Rachel ran in to the shadows of the mall,still grasping the shotgun tightly."Run!"Karen growled, She raised her .45 SMG and shot a zombie blonde prep down,Tsu and Rachel obeyed.

Running into the mall.Karen shot a bullet into a russian woman before retreating,Tsu slammed the steel door shut behind them.They found themselves instantly in a dark room,"AHH!" Karen groaned as she rose from a dark pile of cardboard boxes.A bright light flicked on from near the door to the outside.,Karen flicked on the light of her SMG,Approaching the stairs.

"There is the stairs,"She was experienced in stealth so she crept up quieter than a mouse.The others crashed in the darkness below.Karen shone her flashlight on the blockage, It was a steel door labeled."Mall" So where they were could be the backrooms.Tsu kicked open the door and ran outside into the brightness off the mall.

Karen flicked off the flashlights and held a hand over their eyes to get accustomed to the bright intensity,"I wonder if anyone is here,"Rachel looked around,they were in the middle of the hallway."Lets set up base."Tsumetai regained his 'leader' position as the girls both went..Well, All 'Damn those zombies'Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-MUWAHAHAHA.Cliffie.

Push that button with your kitty paw.Or I won't continue Muwahahahahah.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Awakening**

Disclaimer-Nuu I do not own teh pwnin' zombeh movies but I own this fanfic.

A/N-How'd you like the last chappie?Here comes the next

On the last chapter-The teens awaken to the world of undead,one of their friends tries to kill them.BTW- This chappie is mostly about Tsu and My character because we RPed this out but Rachel wasn't here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two - Bitten.**

"Lets set up base."Tsumetai regained his 'leader' position as the girls both went..Well, All 'Damn those zombies'Rachel quirked an eyebrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen tied her light brown hair into a low ponytail she took her cricket bat strapped it to her back,holding her SMG aimed,Her molten copper highlights shone,"Get your weapons, We have to find places to bunk, I need to find the electronics section," She walked down teh hallway,turning left,her combat boots made a soft noise against the linoleum.She cocked her gun she walkled straight until the third left she turned and walked,She wasn't really watching anything fro in a moment she hurd a crunch,She looked down, and rose her boots,There were cracked, shattered peices of glass under, they were in a small puddle of blood.The glass of 'San Franscisco' were shattered and the neon pink lighted words were missing the S in the first word and the F,R and I in the second.Karen aimed her gun,She flipped around,Walking backwards gently,she turned,there were more shops unharmed down the hall and she looked up,blood splattered the ceiling and she definitely knew something was there,

Rachel blinked, Fingering the trigger of her Desert Eagle quietly, she nodded. "I already am staying in the Spencer's store.." she said quietly as she walked after Karen. Her eyes kept shifting about nervously, ready to blast off any zombie's head at any given moment. She was seriously freaked out about all this, and felt sick to her stomach after watching her boyfriend get mutilated and ripped apart literally by 3 zombies that she herself narrowly escaped from. She glanced up at the ceiling the same time that Karen did, and bit down on her lower lip.. "Shit, they're probably up there..."((Mmkae, She has to go.))

Tsumetai lifted his weapon and glanced out the door, soft hazel optics searching around. " Oh..yay..glass", he bounded up to Karen's and Rachel's side, his own boots making soft crunching noises. He adjusted his shirt, blinking at a slight sting in touching his side. He glanced down at a small slice he got from falling back in Rachel's appearance with the firing of a gun. He brushed the onyx strands of hair back, slowly inching his gun back into his pocket before truely examining the slice, frowning at how much it stung..for such a little wound. He continued to follow behind the two silently, he hadn't been to the mall in a while..what a wonderful occasion to finally get out, eh?

Ashe looked left and right,walking forward slowly she nearly dropped her Caliber.Karen looked at the sight before her,marveling at how they ate,An american male zombie hunched over a lightly breathing over the carcass of a russian male that was possibly the husband of the female Karen had shot near the back of the mall.The zombie must've smelt her because the gender-less moving body turned, its eyes were missing,the upper lip was gone,revealing bloody yellow fang-like teeth,It got up and lunged,Karen lifted her .45 and placed it in the zombie's mouth,She pulled the trigger and smirked as there was a spattering noise,The zombie dropped and the wall behind it was covered in blood and brains,She nodded to Tsu to take care of the eaten male before the corpse could have a chance to re-animate and eat others like the one that was eating it just a few seconds ago.Karen walked off,At the end of the hall was the electronics section.

He watched Karen silently, slowly drawing his own gun. He flinched slightly in seeing the blood spatter...by now he should be used to it..but..he was still new at killing things..rather. He slowly made his way to the russian male, placing a booted foot on it's chest and squeezing off two bullets into the dead other's head. Sharp sounds of cracking linoleum were heard as the bullets went through completely and into the ground. He smirked and shook away the nausea that was slowly causing his stomach to do flips. He wandered towards Karen, again remaining silent as he followed her down the hall towards the destination.

Karen slipped of her black backpack, dropping it beside a black beanbag next to a red benbag,There was a stereo on the nearby counter and in front of the beanbags was a TV in a small opening in the shelves like at houses,The playstation two and other game players were connection to the TV.She dropped her cricket bat next to the backpack, "Go do whatever you want. I need to shower," She walked off to Punk Anarchy (( Yes I know Its not a real store but who gives a damn? ))She chose out a black lacy spaghetti strapped t-shirt with the Anarchy symbol on the front and a black mini-skirt.and Black lacy...undergarments.She approached the showers, She had just raided an aroma/perfume/shower stuff shop.She opened the door to the Girls showers,and went into a shower cubicle.(( Stupid, Isn't it? ))She hanged the clothes on the cubicle walls and turned on the shower,She rinsed her hair and used lavender-scented shampoo,lathered,rinsed,Lavender-scented conditioner,Body wash, and turned off the shower tap.

Karen dried off with the towel, slipped on her clothes and dried off her hair,she used lavender-scented hairspray,using a brush to untangle the knots. She took her blood crusted, dirty clothes and dropped them into the garbage.She pulled on her black flip-flop sandals she raided and picked up the combat boots,bath stuff and walked back to the electronics,She dumped them in a small pile with her Cricket bat,.45 Caliber SMG and her small black backpack.She walked over to a display window,smashed it with her fist and took out the new expenisve ultimate diskman and headphones,she walked to the CD's section and took The Naruto and Inuyasha Soundtracks,My Chemical Romance's album Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge and an all the Green Day albums,They still sold the older albums and American Idiot.She put on the earphones,Placed the American Idiot album in and cranked up the volume.She walked over and slumped into her black bean bag.She'd stay here some of the day and sleep in the back beds of Linen 'n Things.She growled,unaware behind her a lurking form stood, breathing shallowly,A zombie.

-Tsumetai wandered past, making himself at home whislt finding some supplies to bandage up that slice in his side. After paining to get a bandage on that hard to reach area he grunted and stood. He wandered out of the shop and blinked in seeing Karen, tilting his head at the form behind her. " Uh..Karen..", he whispered out, inching towards her. " Karen!", he twitched and lunged at the form that was nearly inches from biting her shoulder, his own shoulder being crunched into as he collided with the re-animated corpse. " Damnit!", he slammed his knee into the form's stomach, tearing his shoulder away to buy just enough time to crack it's neck. A shiver coursed through his body, hesitantly examining the bite-wound.-

Karen jerked up when he called her, Somehow still hearing though the volume was on max.She slipped off the earphones and ran to him,The song Holiday was playing."Tsu! Are you alri...The infection!"She tore across the hall to the electronics, she picked up her black backpack and ran back,She unzipped it and took out bandages,She examined it also, before taking out a bottle of water and gently pouring some over the wound,Taking out a tissue she wiped it carefully,she took out a bottle of 99.9 achohol and a cotton ball,She getly pured some over the cotton,"This is going to sting,"She dabbed his injury,The blood came onto the cotton ball,she took another out and soaked it in the achohol,dabbing his wound again,She bandaged his arm tightly,she gave him a new water bottle and a painkiller,She also cleansed her own wound and bandaed it before jamming the stuff back into her bag and tossing th cottonballs away,She came back."Find a bed and lie down."She told him.Tossing the bag back to the small pile."This is the dawning of the rest of our lives..."The song echoed through the hall clearly.

-He gave off a grunt and laid there for a moment before twitching. " The pope's always been a zombie...Ratzinger...", snorts, laughing out a little yet being cut off short by a spear of pain rocketing through. He whined simply, curling up in the bed then watching Karen exit the place. After a few moments of silence. the pain killers had kicked in, soft almost onyx eyes beginning to drift closed as sleep crept up on his form.-

Karen's legs dangled over the edge,she took a knife and threw it down like a javelin or a spear at a red-head zombie below.It hit it perfectly in the middle of the skull.it fell and another zombie replaced it.Shetossed the items until she ran out,all of them hit their targets,she took her .45 Caliber SMG and shot the remaining ammo at them.The sun started to climb down the sky,On the other side the moon was climbing up.The sky was light orange with pink clouds, the shadows of the cloud purple.The horizon shone beautifully,Zombies were mere black shadows standing infront of the half sun, she took her lawn chair,folded it up and the walkman and the gun she walked down the stairwell,dropping the items in the pile she walked to Linen 'n Things and took a red and a black moshi pillow,dropping the red one next to Ts and she walked to one of the beds in the back of Linen 'n Things.Pulling up the blankets,she entered the dark shadows of sleep.

TBS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-I only responisble for my paragraphs! Tsu and RPed on MSN and he is lso owns half this chappie.Wewt.

Now push your paw on that nice purply-blue button, It'll encourage me to create new chappies !


	3. Chapter 3

**The Awakening**

Disclaimer- I don't own Zobmies,DotD,SotD, or LotD.so don't sue.This story is mine though.

A/N-Lmfao, I update quick but its with the help of the other characters int he story, They roleplay are still roleplaying this out with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three - Transformation**

Previously on the last chapter-Karen found a place to bunk,She narrowly got out of getting bitten,Tsu has gotten bitten and the infection is spreading.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes,'Day 2 of the Zombie takeover' she thought to herself,pulling off the blankets.She walked to the bathroom,brushed her teeth and hair,washed her face.Everything you might do.She caught up to Rachel and Tsu, "Guys there are 4 more zombies in here, Get your guns."Karen picked up her .45 Caliber SMG, and her cricket bat, slinging it over her shoulder and strapping it to her back,Her long light brown hair with molten copper highlights blew back lightly as she rapidly walked to the place were they had seen the american zombie eat the russian male.She stepped again over the glass.-Crunch.-She cocked her gun and aimed,twiling around she was alert for any source of sound, redy to pull the trigger on any animated carcass.Karen was still wearing a pair of black flip-flops and the clothes she had changed into yesterday so she had to be careful not to get glass in her feet,legs and arms.she was wearing finger-less black leather gloves with a studded lining so she didn't have to worry about her hands.

The rubber bracelets,silver charm bracelets and skull cuff clinked against her black spiked wristcuffs on eather wrist and her black spiked collar caught some of her hair, if she ran out of ammos he could use the spiked accessories.She had a leather cat collar with a fish-shaped tag on it with 'Karen Zombie McKenzie' inscribed into the mettal,It tinkled against the spikes of the collar below it.Karen heard heavy breathing and low steady rabid growling.She had found one.

Rachel, who was still half asleep, yawning once more and rubbing her eyes as Karen informed them that there were more zombies in the building. She sighed softly and stretched, reaching to her side for her Desert Eagle, her favorite of the 2 guns she'd had. Sliding a few of her favorite bracelets out of her pocket, which were 2 regular thin silver bracelts and a wristcuff that had shiny metal studs on it, sliding it onto her right wrist and quickly put her hair up into a messy ponytail, not really caring if it looked nice or not. She was wearing rather tight leather pants, which wasn't a very good thing to be wearing considering that they'd be running away from dead people constantly. She had on a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and a leather studded choker around her neck, everything she was wearing was what she had on yesterday. Her dark eyeliner was slightly smudged from keeping on all night, and she yawned once more. "Mm..k.." she said, but her eyes widening and becoming fully alert when she noticed the zombie that Karen saw, and was ready to shoot if Karen didn't

Karen took her cricket bat and strapped the SMG onto her back,She stood still, The zombie was excited at the sight of another meal.Karen dropped into fighting stance, The zombie lunged forth and she brought the bat down on its head.There was a terrible -CRACKing.- noise as blood spurted out in different directions except for the side where Karen was standing.The yellowed skull was visible,The zombie fell and a small tide of blood was on the linoleum.Karen stepped away,the liquid of death covered where she was standing, the zombie was laying face-down, skull cracked open,head split in two in a pool of blood."Punk Anarchy is my clothing store so get another."She turned to Rachel.(( I know that store doesn't exist but Who cares. ))

Rachel blinked and grimaced from the sight of the blood and brains spewing everywhere and the skull of the zombie cracking. She stepped a couple times back as the blood pooled all over the floor. Raising an eyebrow slightly at Karen's comment, she laughed and shook her head. "Eh, I get my stuff from Hot Topic, so.." she shrugged and smirked a little. Taking another glance at the zombie's now really dead corpse, she rubbed the back of her neck and returned her gaze to Karen. "So how many more zombies did ya say were here, four?"

Karen tied her hair in a low ponytail before replying."There were six, but one I killed yesterday around noon and I nearly got bitten but Tsumetai killed a zombie but he got bitten,"She paused looking to the sleeping figure of Tsume on a nearby bed,She began again."And I just killed one here so there are three left,"She nudged the re-died zombie carcasss with the cricket bat."Care to go on an extermination mission?" She blinked.Breathing, she added."We can bring our guns up to the roof and shoot the zombies below later on near the afternoon,"She yawned."We gotta do something 'bout the corpses but I ain't gonna touch a bloody monster that tries to eat us,"She examined the motionless bloody wreck.She murmured something and stood up,She took a nearby pink shirt and wiped the Cricket bat clean of zombie blood.Tossing the now red and black stained shirt into the garbage can."The carcasses start to smell after a few days but they already smell like rotted flesh,"She growled.She walked over to a TV and flicked it on,"See if anyone is coming for us but I doubt it,"

-A small groan was emitted as Tsumetai gently pushed himself from the bed he had collapsed on earlier. Either the pain killers wore off or the pain was getting worse. From the lights in the main hall, his skin could be seen and described as sickly pale. Another shiver coursed through his body as he felt a small breeze, though it wasn't cold in the building at all really. He shook off the dizziness and grabbed his magnum, pushing it into his pocket before completely standing. Something else odd..was that his eyes went from an onyx color to a dark blue, gradually lightening the more he approached the light. He flinched in both another jolt of pain and his stomach giving off a loud growl, leaning against the lowered chain-links that barricaded the front of the shop and kept anyone from comming in during the nights. Peers out into the hall and blinks, squinting in seeing two familiar figures near by.-

Rachel sighed stood around in a rather bored manner, watching the tv. Seeing nothing promising or anything that didn't make her sick to her stomach, she turned her back away from the tv and walked away from it, a faint smile appeared when she saw Tsumetai. Approaching him, she noticed his sickly pale skin, and remembered that he'd been bitten by a zombie. An expression of extreme worry appeared on her facial features, looking him in the eyes.. "Tsu..are ya feeling okay? You want something to eat maybe?" she inquired of him

Karen looked at the TV.There was a a male on it."If anyone is still surviving please, ration your food and water.Save your ammo and if you have a gun in your drawer please keep it with you at all times, Do not leave your home to see other people such as family members they could be one of them..."Karen flicked the TV off and stoof up, walking to Rachel and Tsu she held onto the chainlinks her fingers wen t in and laced around the cold metal."I'll bring you meat...Cooked or raw?"She set off,coming back with both cooked and raw animal meat.She slid the dishes under the small crack.she pushed the chain gate fully down after giving him a bottle of water,She slid the red and the black beanbag from the electronics secction up to the front of the chain gate.she sat in the black beanbag.Staring intently at Tsume."Tsume, If you feel wierd or anything or feeling liek your turning zombie, Tell us okay?"She put a hand to her own forehead, Her bangs covering some of the back of her hand.

Tsumetai leaned against the other's hand, his eyes slipping shut. His only reply was a grunt, tipping his body back to lean on a bed. " I'm...living..", he murmured towards Rachel, eyeing Karen with extremely light blue iris's as she offered the food. His skin continued to pale, in a few hours it just might become completely white. He nodded towards Karen in seeing the food slide under the gate, his stomach giving off yet another loud growl causing him to wince. He inched towards the plate, sitting directly infront of the gate-like barrier. " Thanks..and..I'm not turning into a Zombie...", he murmured muffledly as he nibbled on the cooked meat first, sending a soft glare towards Karen, as if he was offended. Though..only some changes were apparent..he was still in denial.

Biting down on her lip lightly as she sighed softly and sat down by the gate in front of Tsu.. "I'll keep an eye on him.." she said softly to Karen, glancing to her for a moment before looking back to Tsu. She didn't want him to turn into a zombie, she couldn't stand seeing him be killed just like the rest of the people. It made her heart ache to think about it. She knew that he wasn't okay, that he was changing, and it was scaring her how fast it was happening.

Karen removed her hand, She was wearing coloured contacts so it looked like one eye was blue and one eye was green."I need to see how he turns out.Her could be different, Like Ed from Shaun of the Dead, He could still be half of himself,"Karen turned from Rachel to Tsumetai."Your..You...Your eyes.."She whispered."They're ...light blue!"She whispered hoarsely.For the first time in her life really.She was frightened.Scared of what he might become.He might turn.He might eat them.Turn them into zombies.She shook the horrid thoughts from her mind.The scent hung thickly with the feeling of someone in heer had a fever.her face went pale yet she her hands went sweaty as she clasped them together.'Gawd, What have we have done to deserve this? We did nothing to effin hurt anyone!'She yelled in her mind.

He grunted and stretched out in finishing the given meat, grinning childishly. His shoulder still ached..and he felt like crap but he was still smiling...Not to mention he was tired as hell. Reaches out towards Rachel with a soft smile, poking at her nose. " Don't worry..I'm gonna be..", his eyes flicked towards Karen as he heard what she said, " Huh..", he lifted a brow dully and leaned forward, grasping the links in the gate to pull himself up. " What're you talking about...", he did notice a slight stinging sensation in his eyes earlier..but..he wouldn't of thought they'd change colors..and to a blue even..why not a red?

Rachel smiled softly as he poked her nose, but her smile disappeared as she too noticed the blue color in his eyes. "Your eyes..they've turned blue..." she said softly as she locked her emerald gaze onto his, biting down lightly on her lower lip, fresh fear starting to take its course on her. She sighed...

"Damn god!"Karen stood up and kicked her black beanbag over,bashing anything in sight.She walked over to the dead zombie and kicked its severed part of the head,the half-head rolled to the other side of the room and she jumped back, Shaking the gate."Damn...The...Zombies..."Her eyes glowed with hatred as she growled,"I would go up onto the roof right now to shoot those assholes down but with you in this conditon I won't."She sat down on the cold linoleum."I can't watch his tranformation, Would any of you like to watch as a dear friend gets to be your worst enemy?"She murmured to no one in particular.Her eyes glazed hatred in them.Hatred for the zombies.She curled her hands into fists,her long nails making crescent shaped marks in her hands.She untied her hair, a strand of messy hair covered an eye but she didn't attempt to remove it.

Tsumetai just looked on from behind the gate, ignoring the simple pains he had been recieving ever since he had gotten bitten. Ever since he chose to ignore them they had become more and more demanding...wanting to be acknowledged..he guessed. The other inched towards the gate slowly, resting against it as he watched Karen, silence falling over him. He never took this situation seriously..but...now it was sinking in..Was he going to die..?..or his friends?..What about the whole earth..?..lord..Hell must have frozen over or something...

Rachel sighed softly as she watched Karen silently.. Was this the end of the world? Was everyone on the world just going to turn into a giant planet of dead people who will forever walk the earth till they finally decay into nonexistence? Was this supposed to happen when there was no more room in Hell or what? She returned her gaze back to Tsumetai.. what if he died? What if he killed her? Or Karen? Both of them? A small shiver coursed down her back at the chilling thought of that.. She didn't want to see Tsu slowly become a living dead guy, to see someone who used to be her friend try to kill everyone.. "Tsu... I'm scared..."

Karen stood still, crumpling to the ground."We are gonna die, God done this to punish us.."She whispered almost untelligebly,Her eyes clouded."We haven't done anything, why is this happening,"She murmured to herself,She stood up and walked over to the silver gate, "Tsu, If you can, try to remember us when you..."She didn't finish the sentence.It was painful to see a long-time friend, lose his memories and go on a killing havoc, even Rachel and Karen.She pushed back a strand of hair,"God, go suck Satan's ass,"She growled, looking up.

The male slowly closed his eyes in leaning against the gate further, releasing a heavy sigh before his breathing went unnaturally silent. His grasp on the gate tightened for a brief moment before loosening to the point of them slipping back to his sides. Another pain was comming, but it was different than the others..it was more violent..yet he didn't respond to it...he could feel it..but..nothing happened. A choked breath was released before completely loosing it all, his form gently sliding down into an awkward position on the floor.-

Rachel stared at his form, fear filling her optics. What happened to him? Was he alive? "Tsu.. Oh my god Tsu are you okay!" she wanted to be on the other side of the gate to help him, but if she was, she probably would be killed by him if that was what happened.. "Karen c'mere right now goddamn it something happened to Tsu!" her eyes were now filled with tears.. she was scared and hurting. She couldn't lose another person dear to her..

Karen turned to Rachel, "The transformation is kicking in,"She whispered,She held an arm out to stop her from walking further,"Don't get closer,We don't know is he is like the others or not,"She looked at his crumpled form, sadness and sorrow filled her eyes, replacing the fear.Her face was emotionless yet you could tell she wasn't happy.She sat down indian-style.Praying he wasn't like the others and he would remember them.

Tsumetai simply laid there for a couple minutes total before a hand gave off a twitch, inching towards the gate. He felt numb...he grasped onto the gate tightly before giving off a slight grunt. The soft, onyx locks were beginning to bleach, streaks of pure white becoming visible. His form slowly arose from the ground. The albino looking lashes lifted, the moment the light from the halls hit him he withdrew sharply into the back of the shop after releasing a cracked yelp.

Karen looked,she tripped backwards in attempt to run further away,"Tsumetai,"she murmured, trying to get up she backed away, afraid of what he had probably just become, she tied her hair in a low ponytal quickly, to keep it out of her face, she fell to her knees and crawled back,"Tsumetai, tell me you remember us,Us, Rachel and Karen, we've been your friends since highschool,"She toppled backwards from the pain searing through her head, tearing out a part of her.

Tsumetai faintly let out a soft whimper in feeling the slight stinging sensation on his skin, snowy white locks of hair falling forward to shield his face from sight. A couple choked could be heard as he pressed himself against the coolness of the wall, his own skin's temperature almost being that of untouched steel during a winter night. A bit of blood squeezed passed clenched, fang looking cuspids..dripping onto the floor beneath him. He didn't know if he was dead..or..better yet..he didn't know what the hell was going on! He remembered being near the gate..and..then he felt that..pain..and everything went numb...what the hell's going on?

Rachel frantically tried to decide whether she should rush to the gate and try to help Tsumetai. He was in so much pain, she almost wanted him to die from the pain so that he didn't suffer any longer. She looked desperately to Karen. "Karen what the hell do we do.." she whispered almost to herself. She approached the gate with caution and stared at him silently for a moment. "Tsu... if you know me please say so.. if you know Karen... let us know..." she said softly, hoping for a positive response, to let him know that he was still with them. She was so scared, and he was dying. She knew it.

Karen stepped forward, shakily, walking cautiously, despite giving a warning to Rachel, she she stumbled over to the silver gate kneeling in front of a shiny metallic gates,"Hageshii Tsumetai, please, answer us."She whispered, her voice was frightened and shaky, she hardly even knew it was hers.She took a picture out of her backpack, a picture of Rachel, Tsumetai and herself back in highschool as freshmans, She placed it carefully in view,"Remember, Try to remember, Please don't be one of them,"A shiver crept up her spine, making its way up to her neck, at the very thought of having a rabid crazy human-flesh-obsessed beast for a best friend.She whimpered, as she gazed upon his artic-coloured hair.She bit her nails nervously.

Another cough shook his body, more bloody beginning to seep from between his lips. He lifted his head slowly to gaze outward at them, sharp spikes of magenta creeping out from the dark pupils..a soft blue line surrounding it. His gaze then lowered to the picture, pushing himself from the current position and not bothering to wipe the blood that dripped down his chin. Weakly he reached out and took the picture, gazing at it for a moment before a smile crept over his lips, " ...I..looked really stupid...", he whispered, another choked cough releasing more blood.-

A small, cynical smile came onto her lips at the small sign that he still recognized them -at the moment-... "We all did Tsu...we had fun back then, didn't we?" she said softly, her voice coming forced and shaky from her trying all to hard to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. Maybe keeping in thinking about the past and them as their trio of friends in highschool and beyond would keep him there with them longer... She impatiently wiped at more of the tears from her eyes, kneeling down in front of the gate close to Tsumetai and Karen.

Karen pushed a rebel strand of hair from her face,"Remember Halloween? Before that midnight party we went out and attempted to frighten the little kids for fun, you scared one so bad he wet his pants,"An seemingly crazy snicker came from her mouth."It was good back then, no burdens, nothing.We were always hanging out, watching movies, sleeping over..."She cut off, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.She took out the coloured contacts from her eyes, her eyes were actually dark brown/hazel it looked black from afar.

Tears forced their way out of her eyes. She sighed shakily and rested her forehead against the cold metal gate. This was too much.. They all had so many memories together.. Where'd all the carefee days go.."Tsu we need you to stay with us as long as you can.. Please... we love you so much Tsu.. When..you turn into one of them completely...please try to remember us..." she begged softly, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks.. she didn't wanna lose him..

Karen jerked from some kind of daydream, "Tsumetai, Try to remember us if you start to forget or black out.We will stick by you even when you transform, Friends alway will be by your side for all the dangers.Through the good times and the bad,"She whispered, almost unaudibly, Trying to reassure him everything would be alright if he focused on it.She closed her eyes and wiped them with the back of her hands,wiping away any tears about to fall.' I'm not going to cry, I'm not, ' She thought to herself.'But he is dying! yur best friend is dying!' she thought bitterly, once again.Debating in her mind to cry or not to cry.In the end, her tears betrayed her and fell, making small 'plops' on the mall floor.

He could only watch their lips as his ears fell deaf to their words, his pupils dialating greatly...making watching their lips and trying to read them almost impossible...as light bombarded his senses. Another pain was comming on, more severe than that of the last. This one rendered him useless, unconcious, practically dead. Infact...he was dead. Another thick blanket of silence fell over him as he lay there, his head falling forward to rest on his arm. A small puddle of blood was forming as more of the crimson liquid seeped out.-

Rachel was able to tell that he couldn't hear them, but she didn't wanna believe it. "Tsu stay with us! Come on!" she almost screamed at him desperately, an expression of fear and sadness evident on her tear streaked face. "Karen we gotta do something.." she whispered. She loved Tsu so much...she couldn't lose him to something like this, and possibly be killed by him. "He can't hear us anymore..." she mumbled softly, her forehead still pressed against the cold metal of the gate, disregarding the fact that she probably should get away from the gate asap.

Karen looked up from the ground."Bloody tears will fall this day upon the ground," She murmured to herself.her fingers twitched, she wanted to tear down the thin silver see-through wall between them and shake him, telling him it was alright and it would be okay,Wishing he wasn't bitten."I'm sorry, If I hadn't been listening to my effin music you would've been okay,"She rammed the wet floor,covered in her salty tears with her fists,pounding."I wish I was bitten instead, fate is too cruel."She blamed herself,"EFF YOU GAWD!"She howled,her voice echoing through the empty halls and deserted stores."Its too late,"She whispered hoarsely to Rachel."Its too late."She repeated,mostly the repeat to herself.Trying to tell her he was gone.The teen who had laughed during their high school years.Gone forever.

The silence around him only thickened as the change became more apparent, the once creamy skin becoming a white. His fingers gave off a fidget against the ground, his body twitching and smearing the blood beneath him onto both his arm and cheek. He choked out as breath came to him forcefully, the virus having spread...and taken over him. His mind remained blank as the dullen eyes came into sight. He murmured something under his breath that sounded more like a growl than anything, reaching out towards the gate and grasping it. His body rose from the ground to it's knees, pressing himself against the gate hesitantly. His gaze remained fixed on the two.-

Rachel was frozen to the spot that she was in. Rachel been the quiet, shy girl around everyone else but her friends. Around her friends, Tsu and Karen, she was quite loud and talked all the time, and had fun making them laugh. She always was the one to try to stop fights between people, and was always the one to try making everyone happy. She hardly ever had been without a boyfriend, yet ironically she'd never gone out with Tsumetai, even though ever since she met him she'd always liked him. "Tsu..come back..." she whispered weakly.

Karen collapsed onto the floor,Her body motionless, heaving up and down, her breaths were heard.Whispering words about it was her fault Tsu was infected."I'm sorry.."She whispered, though she knew he couldn't hear. "I'm so sorry,""Sorry..."She repeated, Her hair covered her face as she rose.Her nails dug into her palms.She uncurled her fists, red marks were there,skin dug into.Slightly bleeding, She crawled to the gate.Her fingers touched the bars gently,she looked down at the picture of them when they were younger,face up on Tsu's side of the store.She whimpered.Bringing her knees up to her chin/chest,wrapping her arms around her legs.She wanted to reach out and stroke his motionless,slumped and crumpled up form.Telling him he was fine.Nothing was going to happen.Guilt riddled her face."My damn CDS!"She took the cases,flung them at the wall.Taking the CDs and snapping them in half she sunk to her knees, sobbing.

Tsumetai gave off a rather loud grunt as his form twitched, breath comming to him once more after a few moments of complete dead movement. The male gently lifted himself from the odd laying position, a pale hand reaching forward to grasp the linked gate. From shifting he smeared the blood that had puddled beneath him along his cheek, arm, and chest. He didn't dare open his eyes, for the light would most likely blind him..even like this. Another groan was released as he neared the gate, it slightly more choked out than usual.

Rachel blinked as Tsu had gotten to his feet. Was he okay? She took a few steps back from the gate, eyeing his frame nervously. She couldn't tell if he was alive or completely turned into a zombie. "Uhm... Karen, I think ya need to see Tsu.." she said softly as she took another step back from the gate, debating on whether to rush to it and open it for him and check to see if he's okay or to run away..

Tsumetai simply gave off another twitch before fully rising from the crouched position. Blood continued to drip from his chin as he gave off seemingly yet another growl. The male hobbled forward to lean against the gate, a hand reaching out to grasp Karen's shoulder sleeve. He didn't attempt to bite..or pull her arm or hand through..he just needed the support at the moment. He forced his eyes open, the low growl turning into a light whimper as the light forced his pupils to shrink and make his eyes look rather..vicious and threatening. He looked over towards Rachel, leaning further against the gate.

Karen rose, turning her head towards Rachel.She pulled her body up and slowly, unevengly walk/hobbled towards the gate.She looked at him,She only stopped crying to explode into another river of tears."He's not himself anymore,"She looked at Tsu who was pulling himself up.The vision quickly blurred with tears, they dropped down onto the mall floor, "Tsu"She murmured, sitting down she sat infront of the gate, looking at his form."We can possibly recover his memory..."She whispered to herself.her fingers tightly clutched the silver bars as if it was the only thing that existed.She leaned against the bars, though she knew he would probably bite a chunk out of her.She wiped her eyes."Tsu...Please..Don't give up on us now...Please..We've all been through to much together..."Her voice cracked.as she felt his hand tug on her shoulder sleeve.She looked into his gaze,"Tsu?"She whispered,She braced herself for a bite or his claws to dig through her flesh.She slightly shivered."Tsu.what is her name?"She pointed towards Rachel with her free hand.'No, he can't leave us, Not now, Not ever.'She thought weakly.

Rachel's alert optics were locked on Tsumetai's form.. Her vision was soon blurred by tears.. It was too much for her to watch her friend fall apart like this.. She felt a painful lump rise into her throat, causing more hot tears to rise into her eyes.. "Tsumetai.. you know me, don't you..?" she sniffled.. "Please tell me you know who I am..." Her voice was trembling, as was her hands..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!

Thanks for the review(s!)


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's note

We probably won't continue this story, as Tsumetai kinda pissed Rachel and I off, Its up to Rachel to decide if we should keep this roleplayed-story up.

I'm eternally sorry, reviewers.Hopefully, She'll forgive him and all will be better.It would mostly be impossible.

Sorry,

Karen Zombie. /3

.P.S. - BVD388, Your stories RAWK!


End file.
